A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 10
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelaires travel to Harlem to meet their new guardian, they discover a secret about him.


**I don't own any characters. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to both Daniel Handler and Netflix.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to upload this one shot, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a average day in Harlem and Luke and Claire were busy getting ready for the arrival of some children that were coming to stay with him.

"I can't believe that someone left their children to you and didn't even tell you." Claire muttered in outrage.

Luke let out a sigh as he said "I know, but I can't turn these kids away, from I heard these kids have been though a lot."

Claire smiled, her boyfriend has such a good heart.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Luke turned to look at Claire as he replied "I heard they lost their home, everything in it and their parents to a terrible fire. Then they were placed with an abusive guardian who tried to force the oldest daughter to marry him just to get his hands on their fortune."

"What?!" Claire exclaimed with shock before she added "What a creep!"

"I know if I ever meet him, I'll teach him a lesson." Luke vowed.

"What? You mean he's still not in jail?!" Claire added.

A grim look appeared on the super strong man's face as he added "Unfortunately, he escaped when he was found out and the police have difficulty catching him and his theater troupe even since."

"Theater troupe?" The night-nurse questioned as she raised an eye-brow.

"He used to be an actor. Before he went on the run." Luke explained.

"What's this creep's mane anyway?" Claire wondered.

However, before Luke had the chance to tell her, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be them." Luke stated as he and his girlfriend walked towards the front door.

When they opened it, they were greeted by an African-American dressed in a suit with three children standing by his side. The oldest was a girl of 14 who was wearing a pink dress, her her arms was a baby girl. Standing beside the two girls was a boy around the age of 12. He wore a suit and round glasses on his face.

"You must be Luke Cage, I'm Arthur Poe and this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny." The man in the suit stated as he shook Luke's hand. Then, he was finished, Mr. Poe turned his attention towards Claire and added "I'm Claire."

Mr. Poe looked at her and "Pleasure to meet you."

As he shook her hand, Violet was the first of the children to speak with "Are you his wife?"

At once, the mood turned awkward as Claire replied "I'm just his girlfriend and we're living together."

"Well, that settles it." Mr. Poe stated as he ushered the Baudelaires inside Luke and Claire's apartment. "I'm off to the bank."

As the banker was about to leave, Luke suddenly called out "Hey, you can't just leave here without telling me anything about these kids?! What if they have allergies?!"

"They'll be fine and they don't have any…" Mr. Poe started to say, but Violet interrupted with "Actually, we're allergic to peppermint."

As she finished, Violet, Klaus and Sunny showed Luke and Claire some peppermint candies in their hands.

"I thought you were allergic to peppermint." A confused Claire inquired.

"We are. Mr. Poe forgot and gave these." Klaus explained.

"WHAT?!" Both Claire and Luke cried out at once.

As Mr. Poe began to attempt to leave again, Luke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the apartment as he added "Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"I'll deal with him." Claire spoke up as she added "As a former nurse, it's my job to educate him on allergies."

Luke was shocked, he had never seen his girlfriend this angry before.

Seeing that this was going to be ugly, Luke lead Violet, Klaus and Sunny towards the kitchen and said "Why don't you tell me what foods are you allergic too while my girlfriend gives Mr. Poe a stern talking too."

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, Violet asked "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Two years." Luke answered. Then he changed the subject with "So, tell me something about yourselves? What do you guys like to do?"

Once again, Violet spoke up with "I like invent things."

"I like to read." Klaus added.

"Be-bop." Sunny added, which meant "I like to bite things."

"Uh...what?" Luke wondered.

"She says she likes to bite things." Violet explained.

"Why does she like to bite things and how can she bite things? She's a baby." Luke wondered.

At this, all three Baudelaires exchanged a grin with each other, before Violet placed Sunny on the ground and said "Which one these things do you have the least attachment too?"

"What's going on?" Luke wondered.

"We're showing you what Sunny can do." Klaus explained.

"Gbwoah." Sunny added. Which meant "Yeah, I can really bite stuff. I have super strong teeth."

"What did she said?" Luke wondered.

"That she can really bite stuff and she has super strong teeth." Violet explained.

To proof her older sister's point, Sunny babled to be put down. Once Violet put her down, Sunny crawled over to a small table and bit the leg.

Luke let out a cry of shock as Sunny let go of the table leg. However as Luke prepared to yell at the Violet and Klaus for encouraging such dangerous behavior in their sister, he was interrupted by Sunny pointing to the table leg. As Luke took a closer look he was amazed to discover that the table leg had teeth marks! The super strong man turned to Sunny and asked "How did you do that?"

Klaus interrupted with "We've been asking ourselves the same question for the entire time Sunny started teething."

Before Luke could ask another question, Claire run into the room wondering "What's going on?! What happened?!"

Luke turned to his girlfriend and said "Claire, you're not going to believe this, but Sunny just bit one of the table legs and left bite marks in it."

"What?" Was all a disbelieving Claire could say. However before Klaus, Luke or Violet could have the chance to continue to explain what happened, a sudden loud slam caught them all by surprise.

"Ge-bah!" Sunny cried out in shock. Which meant "What was that?!"

Then Claire cried out "Get back here!" However, as if in reply to her words, the group of five could hear the sound of a car speeding off!

"That jerk!" Claire muttered before she turned to the Baudelaires and asked "Is he always like this?"

Violet said "He's usually in a hurry to just drop us off and hurry to his job, but I never heard him drive off that fast. What did you say to him?"

Claire blushed as she muttered "I yelled at him for being so irresponsible forgetting your allergy to peppermints. You could died and we could've sued him for everything he owns. However, I'll would just settle for transferring his duties as trustee of the Baudelaire estate to someone else."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny secretly exchanged glances with each other, impressed with her actions. Then Klaus turned to Claire as he said "That would make him scared. All he really cares about is his job."

"What a jerk!" How he end up in charge of your family's estate anyway?" Claire complained.

Suddenly, Sunny stomach started to growl. At once, the whole group began to laugh.

"Why don't I go out and get take outs?" Claire offered.

"Sure." Klaus, Luke and Violet all said at once.

"Is there anything else that you guys are allergic to?" Claire added.

"No." Violet and Klaus answered at the same time.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Claire insisted.

Both Violet and Klaus nodded their heads.

A look of relief spread across the former nurse's face as she said "I'm getting take out, what do you guys like to eat?"

"We'll like burgers and fries." Violet stated as her younger siblings nodded in agreement.

"I'll go to the local diner and be right back." Claire as she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.

* * *

Once she was gone, Luke turned to the kids and said "So, why don't each of us tell share a little something about ourselves with each other?"

Klaus interjected with "Why don't you go first?"

Luke smiled as he sat down on the floor and said "I was born and raised in Georgia, my father was a preacher who didn't pay much attention to me except during that one time I was arrested and…"

"Wait, What?! You were arrested?! What for?!" Both Violet and Klaus asked simultaneously.

 _What was I thinking bringing that up? I should not have said that. I should not have said that._ Luke thought to himself with dismay.

Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts as he changed the subject with "What were your parents like?"

All three Baudelaires became sadden at the mention of their parents. Even though it had been several months now, it was still hard talking about them, without the pain coming over the children. Upon seeing the looks of the Baudelaire's faces, Luke changed the subject with "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to, why don't we talk about…?"

But whatever Luke was going to say, Violet, Klaus and Sunny never found out, for he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

As Violet and Klaus stood up to answer it, Luke stood up as he stated firmly "I'll get it, you never know who's behind the door and that's dangerous in a town like Harlem, especially for you kids."

"How is it dangerous for us?" Violet wondered.

Klaus answered her question with "Harlem has a huge African-American population and some people won't like us because of the color of our skin."

Looks of horror and disbelief appeared on both Violet and Sunny's faces as Luke walked towards the door. As the Baudelaires continued to talk about race and prejudice, Luke looked at the door and asked "Who is it?"

A strange falso voice replied "Hello, I am Philippe Dupan and I work for social services. It seems there was a mistake, the Baudelaires weren't meant to go to after all."

 _I knew it._ Luke sadly thought to himself. Then he remembered that Mr. Poe was the one that dropped off the Baudelaires, he was the closest one to his and Claire's apartment building. If they really was a mistake, shouldn't have Mr. Poe have come back in person to pick up the kids or at least give Luke a phone call?

Feeling suspicious, Luke didn't open the door as he asked "Can I see some ID?"

 _Man, I sound just Misty._ He briefly thought to himself.

Then the falso voice behind the door said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"ID. I'm going to need it to see if you're really from Social Services if you want to get inside my house." Luke stated firmly.

This seemed to get Philipe Dupan angry and he said "If you don't open this door and hand over those children. I will call the police."

"Go ahead. Call them." Luke dared. As much as he never wanted to go back to jail again, nothing was more important than keeping Violet, Klaus and Sunny safe. Also, he had a feeling that this guys was just bluffing.

"I'm warning you." Philipe shouted through the door. Before could continue to goad the so-called social worker, Violet and Klaus came running towards him, with Sunny in Violet's arms as they shouted "Don't listen to him! He's really Count Olaf!"

At once, alarm bells went off in the super strong man's head. Olaf was the man who was after the Baudelaire's money and who would anything to get it.

At once, Luke turned towards the kids and whispered "Call the police."

As the children nodded their heads and ran off towards the nearest phone, Olaf's voice nervously said "You don't believe them do you? You know how active a child's imagination can be? Besides who is this Olaf person anyway?"

 _He definitely is Olaf._ Luke thought to himself, the super strong man pulled himself out of his thoughts as he said "Who are you trying to fool with that fake accent of yours? The police are on their way."

Luke could almost see Olaf starting to sweat with fear. However, before he and the Baudelaires could continue to savor the moment, he suddenly hear Claire's voice say "Who are you and what do you want?"

Luke felt his face turn as he remembered that Claire had gone out to get take out for him and the kids. Violet, Klaus and Sunny stuck their heads out from the kitchen with worry. As Violet continued to have the phone to her ear, the group of four suddenly heard screams and shouts outside their doorway as a fight enuptated outside.

Fearing the worst, Luke ushered the Baudelaires into the kitchen closet and locked the door before reminding them to stay on the phone ask the police cars don't use sirens.

Once he was sure that the children were safe, Luke hurried back towards the door with the intent to save Claire and kick Olaf's ass. Luke pulled the front door she hard it went flying of his hinges. What he saw next made the super-strong man angry and scared all at once. Claire, his girlfriend and new love, was in the arms of a man that Luke assumed to be Count Olaf and he was holding a knife to her throat. Although he didn't look like his picture, Luke could still tell that it was him in his ugly disguise.

"Call off the police. Tell them it was a misunderstanding and hand over the children to me or watch her die." Olaf spoke in a meaning tone. He had abandoned his falso voice now.

Luke momentarily noticed the take out bag spilled all over the food, before Claire called "Rip his his head off!"

Luke looked back at Olaf, all too eager to kick his ass. Frightened, Olaf tried to attack Claire, but Luke quickly pulled Claire out of Olaf's arms and away from him. Then Luke continued to fight Olaf, when he felt bullets hit his back. As Luke turned around he ignored the gasps of shock as he looked at the large group of that had suddenly appeared behind him.

 _Who are they and where did they come from?_ Luke wondered before he went to kick butts as well. One of them continued to fire a gun at Luke, but the bullets still bounced off of him.

By the time, the fight had finished, Olaf and his group were out cold. Luke hurried back inside his apartment to check on Claire and the kids. Once he reached the kitchen, he found Claire looking over Violet, Klaus and Sunny as Violet was still on the phone with the police.

"Are you guys okay?" Luke asked the group of four at once.

"I'm fine and so are the kids." Claire answered before she added "Violet had the bright to ask the police cars to use their sirens when they get here."

Luke gave the 14 year old girl a smile before Claire asked "What about you, Luke? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine and thank goodness they didn't use the Judas bullets." Luke stated.

"What are Judas bullets?" Klaus wondered.

"I'll explain later." Luke replied.

* * *

Awhile later, the police had arrived and among them was Misty Knight.

As Olaf and his group were being lead away in handcuffs, Misty looked at look as she said "We meet again."

"You know each other?" Violet questioned.

"Actually we all know each other, but that's beside the point." Claire interrupted.

"Yes, What happened?" Misty agreed.

Luke began to recount what happened and the Baudelaires joined in. After Claire finished her part in what happened, Misty took a look at them and said "Don't worry about it, these guys are never going to bother you again. Besides, I don't think they were very night in the first if they never heard of Luke before today. If they had...things would be different."

As she finished speaking, Violet, Klaus and Sunny noticed that her right arm was a robotic one. Still they didn't say anything. Once Misty and the rest of the police officers left with Olaf and his theater troupe, Klaus turned to Luke and said "Did Officer Knight tell you what happened to her arm?"

"You could've just asked her yourself." A bemused Luke stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be rude and we already had enough on our plate with the police here." Klaus stated.

Luke sighed as he said "While you do have a point, it's not my story to tell."

"What are the Judas bullets?" Violet inquired.

"That's another story for another time." Luke replied as he changed the subject.

"Well how do you guys know each other?" Klaus asked.

Claire took over as she said "It all started with…"

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner was finished, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were getting ready for bed.

"What a day this has been." Violet muttered as she tucked Sunny in bed.

"Yeah." Klaus agreed before he added "Thank goodness Claire is okay and that Luke kicked Olaf's butt."

"Yee!" Sunny piped up. Which meant "At least we wouldn't have to worry about Olaf coming after us again."

"Yeah." Both Violet and Klaus agreed as they crawled into their own beds.

"Do wa?" Sunny questioned. Which meant "Do you think we'll like leaving here?"

"I hope so." Violet replied before she and her siblings closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
